


Day 26: Re-encounter

by theCryptidJohnSmith



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCryptidJohnSmith/pseuds/theCryptidJohnSmith
Summary: Made as part of fluffbruary event, day 26 was re-encounter prompt. Story is Loid seeing his family after something went wrong.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Day 26: Re-encounter

Day 26:Re-encounter

"YOU'RE RUNNING TWIGHLT! RUNNING FROM THOSE FEELINGS YOU ARE DETERMINED NOT TO FACE!"

Those word still ring in his head, those words that he said with such anger yet honesty, telling Twilight he made the wrong choice.

But what did he know, he may be a spy like Twilight but he didn't have the same weight to carry.

"You keep telling yourself they're not your family, that it was just a mission, trying to simply comfort yourself from facing reality as you run as fast as you can. These other missions you're taking being just another distraction from what is in your head....

Family is more than blood..."

Those were the last words Twilight heard from the other spy, and while it had been a while since then, those words woke him up every dawn.

Now standing on the park outlook, seeing the two he had tried so hard to leave, made him do something he hadn't since he was a child.

Yor held Ayna's hand as they smiled and overlooked the city, as Yor would often take Ayna to do on her day off. It seemed like time froze as she finally noticed her husband, droplets gently crawling down his face as he starred with a blank expression.

Twilight was frozen;

For once unsure how to approach;

For once frightened of the outcome;

For once speechless...

Until his legs were tackled by a now taller young girl.

Yor joined her daughter to embrace her husband.

Loid knew this time as he softly whispered to his family.

"This time... I not letting go."


End file.
